Underworld
by Maureen Ponderosa
Summary: Basically about what happens after Abandon. So I guess it's the sequel. Don't question just read! And review!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from my first night in the Underworld. I had slept angry. I mean, why would John think it would be okay to take me into the Underworld? But, I was ready to forgive him; after all, he was the only person I knew at all here.

I had made John sleep in the other bedroom because I wasn't quite ready to sleep with him and also, I just needed some time alone to think. The huge canopy bed, perfectly made up at one time, was now a jumble of the silk sheets and the tulle canopy.

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The flowing white nightgown that John had given me to wear had bunched up around my waist and exposed my untanned thighs. My hair was spread out on the pillow beneath me in waves. I felt like a Greek goddess, which fit since my life was turning out a lot like one of those myths.

The crystal doorknob turned and John came into my room. He was wearing black jean and a black shirt with bare feet. His hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, and his gray eyes appeared hazy. I pulled down silky nightgown and propped myself up on my elbows to stare at him.

"Are you continuing the anger act?" John asked me.

I remained silent and looked away as he came and sat down on the side of the bed I wasn't on.

"Oh, so it's the silent treatment, then," he said looking amused.

Again, I did not reply and instead turned to look away from him. John leaned in closer until his eyes were even with mine. His gray eyes didn't look stormy as they had before instead they looked bright.

"Pierce," he said while cupping his hand on my chin and gently turning me to face him.

"What?" I finally said.

"Don't hate me. I'm just trying to protect you from the Furies."

"Yeah sure, that's why you basically killed me again."

Hurt resonated in his eyes.

"I just want the girl that I love to be safe. Is that so wrong?"

He looked deep in my eyes, and I couldn't keep up the act anymore. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but reacted quickly and kissed me back tenderly. I ran my hands through his shaggy hair as his arms wrapped me in closer to him. I had to admit that he was a seriously good kisser.

We pulled away, breathing heavily. My nightgown's strap was off my shoulder, and John's hair was ruffled up from my hands. I collapsed onto my back and lay down on the bed and John lay down beside me on his back also.

The canopy now fully surrounded us in a thick lacy curtain, which made me feel even more like a goddess.

"I take it I'm forgiven," John said, grinning.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

"Will you let me sleep in here tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, sitting up on the bed and stretching my arms.

John also sat up and watched me. His hair still stuck up in odd places so I reached out and smoothed the parts down.

"Back to normal," I said and hopped off the huge bed while managing to entangle myself in the canopy. I struggled in the tulle like a fish in a net before John helped me out.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

I shrugged and walked to the hearth, the same place where I had thrown a cup of tea into my current boyfriend's face.

"So, what do you do here anyway?" I asked him.

"I just sort through the different souls," John answered, "But today, I'm going to show you around the castle."

"Great."

"Oh don't worry, it will definitely be interesting."

Now, all I wanted to do was get back under those silky warm sheets and spend all day kissing John. But of course, I had to explore the place to which I was imprisoned.

**Okay, so that's Chapter 1! The real reason I wanted to write this is because there are like no stories about Abandon! So please review and tell me your ideas and suggestions! I appreciate everything, even criticism! Oh, and if you like Abandon a lot, I recommend you read Academy 7, it's a really good book that's slightly like Abandon. I can't wait for the sequel to Abandon! Heads up, it's May 8! So review, read Academy 7, and read my other stories except the House of Night one because it sucks! Love you readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it. By the way I love reviews so if you could…. **

The sky was an odd periwinkle gray. Every time I looked up at it, I was reminded of my unusual surroundings. John had decided that showing me the place where I had been traumatized after my death would not be a good idea, so instead he took me to the stables. I had always loved animals so, I was happy with this decision.

John left me alone in our shared room so that I could change. He had left out another flowy, Grecian style dress. I could seriously tell John's sense of style now. The dresses he set out for me all looked the same but they were different colors. This one was lavender. I knew I was going to feel awkward standing next to John, in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Are you almost ready?" John asked, opening the door slightly.

"Um, yes," I said, hurriedly pulling on the dress that was very comfortable.

He opened up the door further to take a peek at me in the elegantly draped dress.

I heard an intake of breath.

"How did you know my size?" I asked, confused at how perfectly the dress was made for me.

"I measured you when you were sleeping," he said, looking down and blushing.

I imagined John watching me sleep. If anyone else had said that, it would have sounded creepy but, when John said it, it seemed romantic.

I followed him out the door, and he led me out of the majestic castle like building that I had been in ever since I arrived. He walked with purpose, a stern stride.

Outside, I noticed the odd weather. While it looked like it was going to rain, the air felt like it had no temperature, the perfect normal feeling. I wondered if John could control it, and I guessed that he could.

"Here we are," John announced, gesturing to a large brown barn. He opened the heavy door for me but, as I went in, the door slammed shut behind me and locked out John. I assumed that it was just a gust of wind and tugged on the door, but it seemed locked shut.

"John, I'm locked in!" I shouted at the barn doors, though it was hard to see anything because the only light was coming in from outside through the cracks of the barn.

"Did you close it on yourself?" he asked.

"No, something locked you out!"

I could hear him desperately pulling on the door from the other side. I smelled horses, and I blinked quickly to try to adjust my vision.

"No," John replied, "I think something locked you in!"

"But you said we were safe!"

"I thought we were."

'This doesn't make sense!" I shouted, utterly terrified.

"Just stay calm, and keep your breathing under control," John said, trying to keep me from fainting.

"How about you pull on the door and I push," I said.

"Okay. On three, 1...2…3!"

We pushed and pulled with so much force that, I was now sure an outside force was acting on the door.

"Who's doing this?" I screamed to the dark barn.

Immediately after I said this, I felt hands gripping my wrists and forcing them together behind my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my wrists were tied together with a rough rope. Then, my legs were tied together, as I thrashed with all my might.

Through all of this, I could hear John asking me what was happening and if I was all right. I couldn't answer him, being in such a state of frozen shock.

The person who was restraining me grabbed me by my long dark brown hair and forced me down into the hay. A blindfold was put over my eyes and someone inserted a gag into my mouth. I stopped screaming and settled for moaning while John threw all of his weight against the barn door repeatedly.

Then, there was a sharp pain in my arm, a needle, immediately making me feel tired. The last thing I remembered was hearing someone say, " That's right Pierce, close your eyes"

Then I blacked out.

**So what did you think? Give me some ideas in your reviews for chapter 3!**


End file.
